Hurricanes and butterflies
by Bloody Lacrymosa
Summary: La probabilidad de que una mariposa bata sus alas en China y produzca un huracan en Ámerica, es la misma que ésta se pose en mi corazón y trastoque mi alma para siempre. AH/OoC/Fluffy/¿Lemmon?
1. 1988

_**Disclaimer: Todo lo que se reconozca, no es mío. La señora Meyer tiene el monopolio de los Cullen. Lo demás-sin incluir el poema-sí lo es. Bloodymaggie.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dedi**__**catoria especial: **_

A mis superniñas, Elianna Cullen, por su cumpleaños (ya te haré un OS Bree como te prometí) y a Triana Cullen, por su regalo de navidad retrasadisimo (te escribiré algo más acorde con tus gustos) para que vean el lado rosa de la vida y saquen las niñas que llevan dentro. En mi caso, debería sacar a la adulta que debo ser...¿Aparte de fluffy tendrá lemmon? Nunca perdais la esperanza.

* * *

_**La infancia es el reino donde nunca muere nadie.-Edna St. Vicent Millay.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**1988**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**L**a probabilidad de conocer a una persona decisiva en tu vida es la misma de que una mariposa bata sus alas en China y se produzca un huracán en América.

En un solo instante, puede revolucionar el interior de una persona y su vida nunca volverá a ser igual.

Edward Cullen no podía imaginarse que sería uno de los afortunados con la tierna edad de seis años.

Era imposible pensar en ser feliz cuando Carlisle y Esme le llevaban a pasar las vacaciones de verano al aburrido pueblo de Forks.

Sus amigos del colegio—Jasper y Emmett—irían a California y él no estaría con ellos.

Mientras observaba el paisaje de Forks y se le antojaba más parecido al de las películas de ciencia ficción que al idílico entorno de California, se iba enfurruñando cada vez más.

¿Qué demonios se le había perdido en un pueblecito donde llovía trescientos cincuenta días al año? ¿Qué clase de verano era aquel si hacía frío y las arenas de la playa eran grises en lugar de amarillas?

No era de extrañar que se hubiese refugiado en su consola para no dejar translucir su mal humor.

Como niño podía haberse dejado llevar por sus instintos más egoístas y empezar una pataleta, pero era demasiado maduro para arruinarle las vacaciones a su padre. Por supuesto, la amenaza de quitarle la consola al mínimo amago de lloriqueo.

Carlisle amaba aquel lluvioso pueblecito que no llegaba a los cuatro mil habitantes. Su primera guardia como residente la había realizado en aquel pequeño hospital, y allí había conocido a la que sería su esposa, y vivido su historia de amor.

Si se habían vistos obligados a mudarse a Chicago se debía a causas económicas. Y con el corazón puesto en Forks, habían prometido volver.

Y ahora que su hijo tenía una edad bastante cómoda para viajar, se habían animado a pasar las vacaciones.

Edward pensó que no podía ser peor de lo que se imaginaba cuando vio su pequeña habitación en un pequeño recinto, adecuado para turistas, en la reserva india de La Push. Podrían irse al interior del pueblo, pero Esme había dicho que las playas de aquel lugar eran mágicas.

—Cada roca tiene una historia llena de magia—le había contado Esme para estimular su inquietud imaginativa.

Pero él no estaba de humor para historias.

Decidió dar una vuelta por aquella playa gris y llena de cantos en lugar de arena haciendo caso omiso al consejo de Esme de no irse muy lejos.

Andaba dando patadas a todas las piedras que encontraba por el camino.

¡Aquello no era justo! Aquella masa de agua embravecida, cuyas olas chocaban violentamente con las rocas de la orilla, no invitaba a darse un baño. Como no, el sol se ocultaba por una masa de nubes negras que pronto descargarían lluvia.

¡Genial! Se pondría hecho una sopa sin haberse bañado en el mar.

Emmett se reiría por no broncearse su, ya de por si, blanca piel. Se burlaría acusándole de meterse en una cueva todas las vacaciones. Y quizás no fuese una mala opción. Las otras no eran mucho más divertidas.

No podía imaginarse que la pequeña niña que se encontraba jugando en las hostiles orillas sería un hilo determinante en el telar de su vida.

Se fijó en ella cuando ésta empezó a gritar y a menearse compulsivamente. No había cosa más divertida, y estuvo a punto de echarse a reír a carcajadas, hasta que se dio cuenta que ella estaba en apuros.

Una medusa se le había enganchado en su pierna con todos sus tentáculos y no había forma de desprenderse. Cansada de luchar y habiendo intentado todo, la niña se sentó y empezó a llorar.

Tal vez fuese porque sus mejillas regordetas de color adquirieron un color rojizo que la hacía adorable, o que en todo hombre, por muy pequeño que fuese, tenía un alma de caballero que impedía ver sufrir a los más débiles. Carlisle siempre se había encargado de inculcarle aquellos valores.

Cogió un palo y, con todos sus esfuerzos, interpuso el palo entre la medusa y la pierna de la chica, haciendo palanca. Costó más de lo que pensaba, aquel bicho asqueroso no soltaba su presa.

Finalmente, la medusa se rindió y soltó la pierna solo para agarrarse a la muñeca del niño.

Edward no pudo evitar que alguna lágrima se le saliese al notar como se quemaba la zona donde se había colocado. Sin embargo, no se rindió y volvió a coger el palo.

La niña acudió al rescate enseguida y ayudó con otro palo hasta que la medusa se cansó y se desprendió.

Una vez en el suelo, Edward la pisó y se encargó de de despedazarla con el palo.

Una vez acabado tal mortal enemigo, volvió su vista hacia la niña, que se había sentado en el tronco de un árbol centenario quejándose de la quemadura de los tentáculos de la medusa.

Las niñas para él eran un mundo muy extraño, nada que ver con los niños. Solo sabía que ellos jugaban al baseball y ellas hablaban de la última cocinita que le habían regalado sus papás.

Pero aquella era diferente.

Sin tener rasgos llamativos, con coletas castañas y grandes ojos chocolate, había un magnetismo especial en ella. Tal vez se tratase de alguna princesa marina de los cuentos que Esme le contaba para irse a dormir y llevaba a la perdición a los hombres con sus canticos.

Edward no estaba tan seguro de querer resistirse como Ulises. Ante todo se trataba de una niña en apuros y tenía que ayudarla.

Tenía la pierna muy roja y llena de pústulas que irían a peor si no se trataba pronto.  
Recordó el remedio casero que Carlisle aconsejaba en casos de picadura de medusas.

El niño suspiró ante la idea. Delante de una niña se sentiría muy avergonzado, pero si la situación lo requería, ¿Qué era lo que el podía hacer?

Se resignó y, ante la mirada de estupefacción de la niña, se desabrochó la bragueta y se dispuso a sacar el pito.

Un fuerte golpe le azotó la cara.

— ¡Niño cochino!—Exclamó la niña indignada. —Lo que pretendías hacer es una autentica marranada. Eres un pervertido y de mayor vas a acabar en la cárcel… ¡por cochino!

Se frotó la cara adolorido. El tortazo que le había pegado la niña empezaba a escocerle más que la picadura de la medusa. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Solo quería ayudarla.

— ¡Eres una niña tonta!—Le insultó. —Yo solo quería ayudarte. No me gusta enseñar mi pito a las niñas, pero esto era diferente. Era para calmarte el picor…

— ¡Claro!—Ella siguió en sus treces. — ¡Como si no tuvieses intención de no hacer nada! Tengo siete años pero no soy tonta. Sé que el pajarito de los niños va en busca del nido de las niñas para poner un huevo y tener un bebé a los nueve meses. Tengo solo siete años, pero soy muy lista—manifestó con orgullo.

Edward hizo un gesto de asco al imaginar las maneras de cómo su pajarito pudiese entrar en el nidito de aquella niña. El mismo que había hecho cuando Esme le había contado de la misma forma como nacían los bebés. ¿Por qué los padres eran tan repetitivos?

—Pues si eres tan lista, deberías saber que el pipi sirve para curar las picaduras de las medusas. Mi papá, que es muy listo y ha leído muchos libros gordos, me lo ha dicho y yo lo creo. —Edward mostró pecho, petulante.

La niña sacó la lengua e hizo una mueca de asco.

— ¡Puaj! Eso no es verdad. Es una marranada. —Luego le miró con cara de pocos amigos. — ¿Así que pretendías hacer pipi en mi pierna? Eres un cochino y un marrano.

— ¡Claro que quiero hacer pipi encima de tu pierna y en mi muñeca para aliviar el picor!—Exclamó exasperado. —Si no me crees, acompáñame y se lo preguntamos a mi papá. Él cura a la gente.

— ¡Oh!—Los labios de ella formaron una o perfecta. — ¿Es cierto? Entonces, ¿no querías meter tu pajarito en mi nidito?

Él no sabía si la voz de la niña había atisbos de alivio o decepción. Puso los ojos en blanco… ¡Niñas! Necesitaría estudiar mucho para un día poder comprenderlas.

—Ya te he dicho que no—se impacientó. —Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para crearme más responsabilidades. Antes de meter mi pajarito en el nidito de una niña, tendré que ser más alto, más guapo y ser una persona que cura, como mi papá. Y para eso tendré que estudiar mucho. Además, ¿Quién te ha dicho que meta mi pajarito en tu nidito?—La desafió. —Soy demasiado para ti.

La niña le sacó la lengua a modo de burla.

—Bueno—decidió terminar con la conversación—, si no quieres que yo te cure, por lo menos acompáñame a casa para que mi papé te eche un vistazo. —tendió la mano, pero ésta se quedó en el aire. La niña aun desconfiaba. — ¡Oh, vamos! No va a pasarte nada. Le diré a papá que te cure sin enseñarte el pajarito. Él tiene muchas pomadas.

Ella lo pensó unos segundos antes de decidirse del todo.

— ¿Seguro?

—Confía en mí.

Cuando ella le dio la mano, Edward notó un calor muy agradable que se extendía desde aquella zona hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Le gustaba.

Empezaron a caminar por la playa notando como las olas chocaban en sus tobillos. El agua estaba fría, pero Edward no lo notaba en absoluto…o no le importaba.

—Yo me llamo Isabella, pero como es muy largo y difícil de pronunciar, todo el mundo me llama Bella—se presentó la niña. —Bueno, Charlie, mi papá me llama Bells. Dice que es nombre de hada.

Edward pensaba lo mismo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—Le preguntó Bella curiosa.

—Edward y todo el mundo me llama Edward. Odio que me llamen Eddie; el último que lo intentó se llevó un puñetazo en la boca y se le cayeron dos dientes.

A Bella le parecía gracioso su nuevo amigo.

—Creo que te haces el duro, pero en el fondo eres muy tierno.

— ¿Ah, sí?—Se hizo el chulo. — ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

Esperaba que Bella aceptase el desafío, contestándole algo ingenioso. Lo que menos se le podía pasar por la cabeza era que los labios de ella se fuesen directos a su mejilla y depositase un beso.

Sus labios eran templados y suaves, como si estuviesen pulidos como un cristal.

Su pequeño corazón infantil empezó a latir por una emoción hasta entonces dormida. Pero su pequeño ego masculino no dejaría translucir aquel destello.

Fingió enfadarse con ella y se limpió la mejilla.

— ¡Que demonios!—Exclamó una blasfemia. — ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más!

Bella, lejos de asustarse, empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

— ¡Estás poniéndote muy colorado!—Canturreó. — ¡No finjas! Te ha gustado que te besase.

La miró como si quisiese fulminarla. Ella permanecía tranquila y sonriente.

—Es la cosa más asquerosa que me han hecho nunca—declaró. —Te juro que nunca más dejaré que una niña me de un beso… ¡Babas! ¡Puaj!

—Nunca digas nunca. —Meneó la cabeza.

Edward maldijo por lo bajo jurando y perjurando que las niñas eran más complicadas que una partida de tetris.

En aquel instante, al lado de su nueva amiguita, no podía imaginarse como iban a cambiar los grises días de verano…al igual que el resto de su vida.

* * *

Varios puntos a aclarar:

**-No me traslado de cuenta. Seguiré en mi cuenta y terminaré los fics que tenga pendientes. Eso no os quepa duda. Este fic es un regalo para mi compañera de cuenta, que en el caso de divorcio cibernetico, se puede llevar como separación de bienes (Maggie toca la madera de su mesa para que eso NUNCA ocurra)**

**-When the stars go blue. Sí, lo siento, estoy tardando más de lo que pretendía y es imperdonable, pero la vida real se interpone, y a veces, por desgracia no se puede dar al boton de borrar para que algunas cosas desaparezcan. Os juro que cada vez falta menos para ver el final del fic.**

**-Si alguna alma candida, está leyendo, comenta y sabe algo de PS, ¿Podría hacer un bonito wallpaper para este fic? Triana y Elianna lo agradecerían...(ojos tipo Alice)**

**Y bueno, después de todo esto, declaro inagurada la cuenta Bloody_lacrymosa. Esperamos tener buena acogida como siempre.**

**¿RR? Maggie^^) **


	2. 1990

_**Disclaimer: Todo lo que se reconozca, no es mío. Los Cullen son monopolio de la Señora Meyer. Lo demás, todo mío**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**1990**_

.

.

.

**S**i el primer año que Edward pasaba sus vacaciones en Forks, había oscilado entre la tristeza por tener que ir a allí a la tristeza de tener que volver a Chicago y no volver a ver a Bella, el pasado no había sido diferente.

Pero nunca se llegó a imaginar que aquel año había sido el mejor.

Su madre tenía razón. Cada lugar de La Push estaba impregnado de magia. Podía oír a las rocas contar las leyendas que había escuchado a los ancianos quileutes contar a sus nietos, una y otra vez, en un eterno ciclo de palabras que se transformaban en imágenes conexas entre si para relatar una historia.

Lastima que en su último día de vacaciones, Charlie, el padre de Bella había decidido llevarle a la noche de las hogueras en La Push, donde los ancianos Quileutes se iban a reunir para contar las historias.

Siempre lo hacían en los últimos días del verano, coincidiendo con la luna nueva.

Según había escuchado, lo hacían para atraer a los espíritus, ya que éstos no eran muy amigos de la luz.

Fuese lo que fuese, Edward juró que no podía perderse aquel espectáculo.

Sobre todo porque le gustaba oír como Bella le contaba que las llamas de la hoguera adquirían un extraño color azulado.

Tal vez, Carlisle tuviese razón cuando le explicó que aquello se debía a un complejo proceso químico que daban las sales con el calor. Pero no por ello dejaba de ser algo único.

Sin embargo, no tenía demasiada prisa por llegar.

El viajar en el asiento trasero de un viejo coche de policía le hacía sentir como un chico malo.

¡Tenía tantas ganas de llegar a Chicago y contarles a sus amigos que había tenido un encontronazo con la ley! Fanfarronadas de chicos.

Charlie no era una persona muy habladora, pero, con una media sonrisa, había accedido a poner la sirena.

Carlisle, que iba en asiento del copiloto, le había regañado, pero la riña de su padre había merecido la pena por aquel rato de diversión.

— ¡Vamos, doctor Cullen! Los niños son increíblemente impresionables. Les encantan las cosas con luces y sonidos—le comentó Charlie jovialmente. —No se podrá creer que mi Bells no se podía quedar dormida hasta que le daba una vuelta con el coche patrulla. Sirena incluida.

El niño se convulsionaba de la risa. No podía hacerlo a carcajadas porque, efectivamente, su compañera de viaje se había quedado completamente dormida, con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Aun con sus pequeños ronquidos y las babas que ésta había depositado en su camiseta, Edward no encontraba un ser tan adorable como aquella niña de coletas castañas y mejillas rojizas. Era una princesa de un cuento. La princesa del verano.

Al dejar de ver arboles por la ventanilla para vislumbrarse la arenosa playa de La Push, Edward comprendió que su viaje desde la casa del jefe Swan había concluido. Poco después de frenar, Bella empezó a reaccionar y con un pequeño bostezo se despertó y levantó como si hubiera estado despierta todo el tiempo.

Al salir del coche, tropezó dos veces antes de salir corriendo. El viento cargado de agua marina la llenaba de vitalidad. Edward vio como se perdía entre la multitud presente en el espectáculo. No se atrevió a seguirla. A pesar de conocer de vista a muchos habitantes de aquel poblado, no tenía la familiaridad que Bella. Ella había crecido con ellos y prácticamente, su contacto era casi diario. Por primera vez, se sintió como un intruso. Y más aun cuando el niño con el que Bella estaba hablando animadamente, tuvo a bien echarle un vistazo y sus ojos, negros y encendidos por un fuego hostil, le dieron a entender que no era bienvenido.

Se alejó del lado de su padre, a pesar de ser su refugio, y se dirigió a las orillas de la playa para sentir como el agua chocaba en sus tobillos. Se maravilló al ver la combinación de colores de la espumilla a medida que iba oscureciendo. Elevó su cabeza hacia el cielo y vio como el sol se iba escondiendo el horizonte, oscureciendo a su paso el cielo. Crepúsculo.

—Edward. —La voz de su padre le distrajo y decidió ver que quería. Éste le hizo señas para que se acercase. — ¡Ven! Quiero presentarte a alguien.

Junto a él se encontraba un nativo de mediana edad, pero debido al encorvamiento de su espalda y su melena negra salpicada de canas, le hacía parecer un anciano respetable.

Carlisle le cogió de la muñeca y acercó la mano a la del hombre para saludarle. Era rugosa y caliente.

—Edward, él es Billy Black—le presentó. —Es uno de los jefes que regentan la reserva india. Es un hombre sabio que sabe muchas historias.

Edward abrió la boca asombrado. Seguro que por eso tenía tantas canas.

— ¿Usted ha leído tantos libros como mi padre?—Le preguntó inocentemente. —Mi padre ha leído mucho…y libros muy gordos.

Billy le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

—Me temo que no estoy familiarizado con la ciencia de tu padre—le dijo aparentemente compungido. —Pero mis conocimientos vienen de la madre naturaleza. Ella es la base de toda la sabiduría. Y de allí se escriben todos los libros. Tu padre la coge de los libros; yo me limito a escucharla.

Edward estaba fascinado.

—Bienvenido a nuestra pequeña comunidad, pequeño guerrero rostro pálido—le saludó afablemente Billy.

— ¡No, papá!—Oyó la voz de un niño que gritaba alarmado. Se trataba del mismo que le había mirado mal. —El niño de pelo de fuego no puede entrar en territorio sagrado. ¡No ves que es un demonio disfrazado! ¡El color de su pelo lo demuestra!

Edward cogió un mechón para examinárselo. ¿Qué tenía de raro? Era pelirrojo como su abuela irlandesa y, hasta ese momento, se había sentido orgulloso de él.

No podía creerse que aquel niño—aproximadamente de su edad pero que casi le sacaba una cabeza de altura—le estuviese discriminando por aquello.

Bella, que se encontraba a su lado, suspiró pesadamente. No sabía si reír o regañar a su amigo.

—Jake, no pasa nada. —Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. —Es su pelo y de donde él viene es muy normal que la gente lo tenga así.

Estaba mintiendo ya que nunca había visto un color de pelo tan bonito como el de Edward.

—Además, a mí me gusta—añadió risueña.

Edward se permitió una sonrisa petulante.

Jacob—que así se llamaba el niño indio—dio una patada en la arena.

— ¡No!—Chilló. — ¿No te das cuenta que te tiene completamente hechizada? Es un niño demonio brujo que te tiene bajo su control. Hay que purificarte para deshacer el hechizo.

— ¡Jacob!—Le regañó su padre. — ¡Esos no son modales para nuestros invitados! El niño no es un brujo. Y si lo es, el fuego te protegerá de sus malas artes…

Pero Jacob seguía sin dar su brazo a torcer.

— ¡Es un demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio!

Al principio, Edward se había mostrado dolido por las palabras de Jacob, pero a medida que la paranoia de aquel aumentaba, le parecía cada vez más gracioso.

Cada vez que le señalaba su rostro se contraía y su nariz se arrugaba…como la de un perro. Edward decidió contraatacar.

Sigilosamente se acercó a él, y tocándole el hombro, contraatacó:

—Tienes razón—admitió. —Soy un niño demonio. Y como te has portado mal conmigo, te maldigo. Y mi maldición consistirá en que tu polla—no sabía exactamente que significaba aquella palabra, pero como se la había oído mencionar a Emmett, pensó que quedaba adecuada para un chico malo—se caerá a pedacitos y tendrás que mear a cuatro patas como el perro que eres…¡chucho!—Le gritó.

Jacob le miró dubitativo.

— ¿Qué es una polla?—Preguntó inocentemente.

Bella intervino.

—Es el pito—le dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo sin un ápice de rubor. Edward la miró asombrado.

El rostro de Jake palideció y se cubrió sus partes con las manos. Luego salió corriendo, llorando.

— ¡El niño demonio dice que se va a caer el pito!

Edward empezó a reírse a carcajadas hasta que Bella le pegó una colleja.

— ¡Es muy feo lo que le has dicho a Jake!—Le reprendió. —Además esa palabra… ¡polla! ¿Dónde te has criado? ¿En el Bronx?

—Empezó él—se defendió. —No me quiere aquí. Además intenta acapararte para ti solo… ¡No quiere compartirte!

— ¡Basta!—Chilló Bella con las manos en alto. —Me niego a elegir entre los dos. Yo soy Suiza. Os quiero a los dos, aunque de distinta manera…

— ¿Cómo?—Frunció el ceño, receloso.

Bella le contestó con total normalidad:

—Él es mi amigo. Tú, mi alma gemela.

— ¡Oh!—Abrió la boca. — ¿Y eso es mucho más que amigos?

Ella asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después, se dispuso para irse.

—Tengo que ir a buscarlo para que no se ponga tonto—se disculpó. —Los hombres sois tan frágiles. —Emitió una risita. Luego, añadió seria: —Tal vez, tenga que sentarme con él, pero eso no cambiará nada. Recuerda, Suiza.

—Suiza—murmuró decepcionado.

Luego detuvo a Bella.

— ¿Tú como sabías lo que significaba la palabra polla?—Inquirió quisquilloso.

Bella, en respuesta, se rió más tontamente.

—No pretendas saber todo de mí. —Negó con la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo antes de irse a reunir con Jake.

Edward, resignado, se dispuso a buscar a su padre. Las hogueras iban a empezar.

Una vez estuvieron las hogueras encendidas, y la gente reunida para escuchar al viejo Billy, Edward no pudo evitar como los ojos se escapaban a donde estaba Bella y el maldito Jacob, agarrándola de la mano y dedicándole miradas de superioridad. Notó como la sangre le hervía y su estómago se llenaba de bilis.

Aquel verano había descubierto lo que eran los celos. Y eran tan amargos.

* * *

Y por si alguien creía que el ch...el bueno de Jake no tenía aparición estelar...¡Error! ¿Que sería de una historia sin él? ¿No creeis que perdería toda la gracia? En fin, hay que ver el lado amargo de la vida de vez en cuando. En un par de días-aproximadamente-tendré otro capitulo. Esta historia es cortita.

Y de parte de Triana y mía, gracias por la acogida.

**Maggie^^**

¿RR?


End file.
